Ashes
by Smallfoot889
Summary: One-shots between Scrooge and his family
1. chapter 1

**DuckTales belongs to Disney.**

 _Hurt_

"Um hello? Is anybody here?" Scrooge McDuck asked as he entered the school's office. The first thing that Scrooge saw was his two nephews Donald and Dewey covered in mud, cuts, and bruises sitting in two chairs in front of a window.

"What happened?" Scrooge asked. Dewey looked up and gasped and ran over and hugged his great-uncle. Scrooge ruffled his nephew's head feathers and looked at his oldest nephew.

"What happened Donald?" Scrooge asked as he picked Dewey up. Donald pointed towards a boy with russet brown hair, purple eyes, and a green shirt. The boy was breathing heavily and he was rocking back and forth. Before Scrooge could ask what happened, Principle Hunt came into the room.

"Hello, Mr. McDuck I'm so sorry that I had to drag you down here but I had to have someone protect your nephews from Ramsey." Principal Hunt apologized as she sat down in the middle of the room.

"I just want to know what happened to my nephews," Scrooge said.

"Mrs. Ashton took your great-nephew's class to the zoo and when they were at the monkey exhibit Ramsey attacked Dewey." Principal Hunt explained.

"Then she called me Uncle Scrooge," Donald said. Scrooge noticed tears in his nephew's eyes and the rich duck knew his nephew probably got hurt the most from Ramsey's attack. Scrooge put Dewey down and walked over and picked his nephew up and sat down and placed Donald in his lap.

"Yes, we called Mr. Duck to get Dewey and Ramsey attacked Mr. Duck." Principal Hunt explained. Scrooge glared at Ramsey. He hurt his boys.

"Why did ye do that lad?" Scrooge asked.

"It's not my fault that your nephews are losers. Every single one of them." Ramsey said. After he said that, Scrooge wanted to kick the boy to the moon.

"That's it! Donald, Dewey we're leaving." Scrooge announced and placed Donald on the ground and lead his nephews out of the school.

 **000000**

"Ow! Ow!" Donald cried out as Scrooge put a bandage a cut on his cheek. Scrooge grabbed the disinfectant spray and sprayed it on a cut on Donald's left arm.

"I'm almost done, laddie just a few more cuts that I have to spray and bandage," Scrooge reassured his nephew. After spraying and covering a few more cuts on Donald's leg, Scrooge picked Donald up and carried him to the couch where Dewey was sleeping.

"Everything still hurts Uncle Scrooge," Donald complained. Scrooge sighed placed Donald's head on his right shoulder. Scrooge placed Donald on the couch and placed Donald on the couch. As soon as Scrooge started to walk away Donald grabbed Scrooge's right hand.

"Can you please sleep in here Uncle Scrooge?" Donald asked. Scrooge sighed and sat down on the couch. A little while later, Scrooge found himself laying down on the left side of the couch with Donald sleeping on Scrooge's stomach and Dewey sleeping on Donald's back. The last thing that Scrooge thought of was how many times he would have to appear in court for his nephew and great-nephew.


	2. Chapter 2:

_Behind The Waterfall_

"Uncle Scrooge? Are you here?" Donald asked as he tried to wash the blood off of his shirt. It would only take six more minutes before Donald heard someone swimming close to him.

"Uncle Scrooge?" Donald asked again.

"Donald? Where are ye?" Scrooge asked.

"I'm behind the waterfall Uncle!" Donald shouted.

"Hold on lad! Uncle Scrooge is coming!" Scrooge shouted back. It wasn't long before Scrooge swam through the waterfall and pulled his nephew into a hug.

"Are ye ok? Are ye hurt?" Scrooge asked and checked the younger duck for any injuries.

"I'm ok Uncle Scrooge," Donald reassured his mother's older brother. Scrooge sighed and picked Donald up and placed Donald's head on his right shoulder.

"I love ye, Donald," Scrooge whispered. Donald smiled and wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck.

"I love you too Uncle Scrooge," Donald whispered back. Scrooge smiled and carried his nephew out of the waterfall. As Scrooge carried his nephew back up the hill, Donald knew he had to prepare himself for a lot of hugs from his nephews.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cliff_

"She what?" Scrooge asked as he cradled his three ten-year-old great-nephews in his arms.

"Ms. Daisy pushed Mr. Duck off the cliff when he introduced your great-nephews to her." Dr. Marsh explained.

"But why? Donald's been dating the lass since they were 13." Scrooge said as he helped Dewey get in a more comfortable position.

"I have no idea, Mr. McDuck. But all I know is your nephew will be staying here until the end of September or October." Dr. Marsh said and walked off. Scrooge looked down at his three great-nephews and he probably guessed how they were going to take the news.

"Unc-uncle Scr-Scrooge? A-Ar-re y-you t-there?" Donald stuttered.

"I'm here lad," Scrooge reassured the injured duck.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up uncle." Donald apologized. Scrooge sighed and gave his nephew a small smile.

"It's ok lad. I couldn't let you die just because your girlfriend doesn't want to help you take care of the boys when I'm busy." Scrooge said. Donald smiled and reached his good hand out. Scrooge placed the triplets in the chair next to him and walked over to Donald and grabbed his hand and tightened his grip.

"I love you, Uncle Scrooge," Donald said.

"I love ye too, lad," Scrooge said.

"Uncle Scrooge? Is uncle Donald going to be ok?" Scrooge looked over to see Huey looking at him and Donald.

"Yes lad, your uncle Donald is going to be ok," Scrooge reassured his oldest great-nephew. Huey placed Louie's head on Dewey's chest and walked over and made sure he didn't hurt Donald while climbing on the bed. Donald smiled as Huey crawled over to his uncle and placed his head on Donald's chest. Donald looked up at his uncle and noticed that the older duck was rubbing his eyes.

"You can pull the other bed over and sleep on that Uncle Scrooge," Donald said. Scrooge let go of Donald's hand and lifted the bed that was behind him and pulled it close to his nephew's bed. Scrooge grabbed Donald's hand again and watched Huey roll over and place his head on Scrooge's chest. Scrooge's smile grew bigger and he closed his eyes.

"I love ye lads," Scrooge whispered.

"We love you too Uncle Scrooge." His four nephews whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

_Apologies_

"We're sorry Uncle Scrooge!" Donald and Huey apologized as they hugged their uncle. Scrooge sighed and wrapped his good arm around his two nephews.

"It's ok you two. It's just six or twelve weeks until my arm gets better." Scrooge reassured the two younger ducks. But that didn't stop Donald and Huey from crying. Scrooge sighed again and placed his two nephews heads under his chin.

"Look, lads, it's not your fault. It's Flinty and Magica's fault. You didn't know." Scrooge said. Donald and Huey let out a whimper but they stopped crying. Scrooge smiled knowing that he wouldn't have two ducks crying about him all night. Scrooge grabbed his blanket and covered his nephews with the red blanket.

"Goodnight Donald and Huey," Scrooge said and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight uncle Scrooge." Donald and Huey said.


End file.
